Kanjuseishun - Le tact du Printemps
by Caecus.C
Summary: Le plus gros secret de la famille Kira est tellement bien gardé que personne ne soupçonne son existence. Mais à force, le secret s'ennui. Ne prends pas en compte les événements du manga. Si Izuru avait une soeur jumelle et que cette soeur était invalide. Ficlet.
1. Praeludium

Hey ! Bonjour à toi qui vient de tomber sur cette page, non ce n'est pas une erreur ni un piège ! [Enfin je l'espère].

J'espère que cet avant-goût va vous plaire car . . .et bien c'est seulement le prélude *TADAMM*

_Titre _Kanjuseishun - Le tact du Printemps_

___Résumé _Le plus gros secret de la famille Kira est tellement bien gardé que personne ne soupçonne son existence. Mais à force, le secret s'ennui. Ne prends pas en compte les événements du manga. Si Izuru avait une soeur jumelle et que cette soeur était invalide.  
_

_Rating _K+_

_Disclaimer _Gin est caché dans mon placard mais pour la forme on va dire que c'est Tite Kubo ! _

_Pairing _On ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! _

_Sooooooo, _HAJIME !

Enjoy guys !

_**PRAELUDIUM**_

Au milieu de la nuit, il se faufile à travers le jardin, les ordres bien en tête, attendant impatiemment le gage de sa mission.

«

_Le mercenaire me tendit un dossier. Je l'ouvrit_

_- Aujourd'hui c'est un couple: les Kira, un homme et une femme, la trentaine. Ils vivent dans les beaux quartiers du Rukongai, font partie de la noblesse moindre. Il est politicien et elle s'investit dans une association de quartiers. Énonça t-il._

_En apparence des gens sans histoires. Je scrute la photo les représentant. Deux têtes blondes aux yeux clairs. Facilement reconnaissable donc._

_- Tu as deux jours mais agit la nuit de préférence. Donc j'attends ton compte rendu et la parution dans le journal de leur testaments dans 48h._

_- Bien._

»

La porte ne pose aucun problème et il glisse silencieusement dans la maison à l'affût. Il n'a aucun problème à trouver la chambre à coucher, un plan de la propriété était fourni dans le était fourni dans le dossier. Arrivé à destination, il s'avance vers le lit où sont étendues les deux silhouettes. Un poignard glisse en un instant de sa manche dans la paume de sa main. D'un coup, sur les draps immaculés, doucement, le sang coule de la ligne sur la gorge de l'homme, la carotide tranchées. La femme ne se réveille pas. Un deuxième coup, tout est fini. Il s'apprête à rebrousser chemin lorsque tout a coup, stupeur, il entend une respiration régulière à travers la fine cloison du mur. Il fait glisser le panneau, et découvre dans un petit lit dans un coin, deux formes enchevêtrés l'une dans l'autre. Il s'approche pour mieux voir. Il leur donne six ans peut être moins. Un garçon et une fille. Deux têtes blondes et il devine les yeux clairs.

* * *

Ryorichi Kapuki se fit Seppuku et mourut dans le déshonneur le plus total après s'être fait déchu de son titre d'assassin. Mettant en péril toute sa société secrète en laissant en vie deux 'témoins', il fut contraint à ce geste.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu sinon je fini comme Mr Kapuki . . .

Petit prélude qui annonce pas grand chose mais que j'avais envie d'ajouter. Je ne sait pas encore quand je vais mettre la suite mais je vous promets d'y travaillé.

ps: si vous voyez des fautes où si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à mettre un review [Promis ça ne mange pas les doigts !]

Sur ce, Ja nee !

Cae


	2. Primum Capitulum

Konbanwa ! Premier chapitre [Oui le titre est en latin mais j'aime bien le latin même si le seul truc que je connait c'est _Alea jacta est]._

_._

_Titre _Kanjuseishun - Le tact du Printemps_

___Résumé _Le plus gros secret de la famille Kira est tellement bien gardé que personne ne soupçonne son existence. Mais à force, le secret s'ennui. Ne prends pas en compte les événements du manga. Si Izuru avait une soeur jumelle et que cette soeur était invalide.  
_

_Rating _K+_

_Disclaimer _Gin est à présent sous la couette [il l'a chauffe en m'attendant]. Tite Kubo s'accroche toujours [même si c'est un génie]._

_Pairing _L'ours est toujours entier et vivant même si ça me parait évident [Oui bon c'est moi qui écris l'histoire mais bon . . . ]._

_. _

_Sooooooo, _HAJIME !

Enjoy guys !

.

.

_**PRIMUM CAPITULUM**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le temps passa, les jumeaux grandirent. Ne pouvant compter que l'un sur l'autre. Une lointaine parente de leur mère prit en charge leurs dépenses ne leur laissant qu'une vieille nourrice, qui faisait aussi office de gouvernante, et une maison vide.

.

- Allez Izuru, tu vas être en retard ! Rouspéta une jeune femme blonde en regardant son frère courir partout dans la maison.

.

Elle était élégamment allongée sur un long coussin à même le parquet de l'engawa [n: véranda attenante aux pièces principales, c'est une passerelle de bois extérieure le long de la maison] les shoji [n: cloison coulissantes du côté intérieur.] largement ouvert.

.

- Mais je ne trouve plus mon insigne ! Lui répondit-il.

.

Izuru Kira était un fringant jeune homme, belle homme, premier de sa promo à l'académie, fêtard après quelque cruches de saké et actuellement vice-capitaine de la 3ème division. La seule chose que l'on put lui reprocher fut de ne pas être quelqu'un de particulièrement loquace, mais cela faisait partie de son charme. La fille leva les yeux au ciel puis avisa le coussin voisin duquel elle était allongée, le souleva et retrouva sans surprise l'objet recherché.

.

- Bon dieu Iz', tu l'avais encore mit là ! Murmura t-elle.

.

Il shunpota juste en face d'elle se pencha et lui prit des mains. Elle tourna la tête, joue tendue et il l'embrassa.

.

- A ce soir, murmura t-il. Il shunpota de nouveau.

.

* * *

.

Le capitaine Ichimaru a toujours trouvé énigmatique le petit air satisfait que arborait systématiquement Kira quand il arrivait dans la caserne le matin. Ce jour là, son insigne de lieutenant était de travers.

.

- Dis moi Kira, d'où vient ce sourire ?

.

Ledit sourire disparut aussitôt et laissa place à une moue gênée.

.

- Mais de quoi parlez vous Capitaine ? Je ne voit pas du tout.

.

- Une petite amie peut être ? Le taquina t-il.

.

A ce moment là, il aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles du lieutenant.

.

* * *

.

N'ayant jamais été à l'école ni à l'académie. N'ayant reçu qu'une éducation à domicile mais très complète par la vieille nourrice. Sei s'ennuyait ferme certains jours, une jeune femme en général n'était censée occuper sa journée qu'avec de la broderie, de l'art floral, la préparation de la cérémonie du thé, l'art de recevoir ses amies et amis . . . _soupir_

_._

Sei n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'amis. Elle eut une trop courte amitié avec Hisana Kuchiki, une femme franche et d'un esprit riche, parfois accompagnée de son mari mais la maladie l'ayant emportée. Son mari ne revint que quelque fois puis fini par ne plus venir du tout.

.

A la place de tout cela elle avait appris avec passion et acharnement à jouer du shamisen et en avait une parfaite maîtrise et aurait pu faire un sans faute tout en dormant. Parfois la vieille gouvernante l'accompagnait au chant de sa voix chevrotante, la jeune femme ayant toujours eu une voix horrible quand elle chantait. Elle aimait aussi s'occuper de son jardin et de son bassin à carpe koï. Mais à cause de sa _différence_, cette tâche était difficile et fatigante. Le cuisinier qui avait été employé des décennies plus tard aimait la seconder et sur ordres de la gouvernante surtout la surveiller pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle l'avait assigné à cette tâche depuis qu'elle était tombé dans le bassin un jour, en donnant à manger aux carpes.

.

Être physiquement diminuée ne lui avait jamais plus, elle fut longtemps tributaire des autres pour faire le moindre déplacement, n'étant rien d'autres qu'un fardeau. Jamais de sa vie elle ne pu se servir de ses jambes. Petite elle avait prit l'habitude de ramper puis quand son frère était devenu assez fort pour la porter, il passait son temps avec sa sœur sur le dos à la promener partout. Il devient donc assez musclé. L'habitude resta, aujourd'hui encore il lui arrive de le faire. Les cas comme elle étant très rare, il n'y avait pas de dispositifs adaptés pour l'aider. Mais un jour, Kira revint avec un drôle d'objet. Il disait que dans le monde réel ils appelaient ça une chaise roulante et que cela pourrait grandement l'aider à se déplacer. Ce fut le plus beau cadeau que l'on lui a jamais offert.

.

Dès son enfance, pour se protéger son existence fut quasiment secrète peu de personne était au courant, Sei ne rencontrait des gens que par hasard ou si elles étaient invités à venir à la maison.

.

Pourtant elle avait essayée à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais elle ne put jouer à chat avec les autres enfants, elle ne put faire des démonstrations de danse avec ses amies pour impressionner ses parents et les garçons de son âge, et jamais elle n'eut les premiers signes d'un zanpakuto et donc jamais elle ne put entrevoir les portes de l'académie. Elle en mourrait d'envie pourtant, apprendre toute sortes de choses, des sorts de kido, à se servir d'une épée, d'élaborer des stratégies militaires. Autant de choses si excitantes qui bouleverse une existence entière pour la forger et décidé de son futur.

.

Mais jamais elle ne put décider librement de son futur . . .

Elle re-soupira en se replaçant sur son épais coussin face au jardin

.

* * *

.

En espérant que cela vous ait plu. Les chapitres sont plutôt courts mais je préfère les donnés au compte goutte plutôt que tout les 6 mois.

Sur ce, Ja nee !

Cae


End file.
